1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base with clamp and particularly to a base suitable for a held object such as a desktop with a hole.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
A base with clamp is frequently seen in our daily lives. Because the base with clamp has a function of supporting and clamping an object placed on it, it can be widely used for holding articles such as a lamp, a file stand, a telephone stand or a connecting frame of a plane display.
Presently, places for offices or living are getting smaller so that spaces available for personal individuals and office desks become smaller too. Hence, it is an inevitable trend that stuff provided on the desktop being hung with a clamping base.
Taking a lamp as an example, a conventional and commonly used fixture for the lamp is similar to a document clip and an end of the fixture clamps an edge of the desktop and another end thereof is joined to the lamp. In this way, it is possible for the lamp being disposed above the desktop.
However, for systematized office furniture, especially for a partition system or screen system, the desktop for a personal space is mounted to partitions at right, left and rear sides of the desktop, that is, there is no place for the conventional clamping base holding the right, left and rear edges and it will impede people to move in or move out in case of the clamping base being fixed to the front edge of the desktop so as to result in inconvenience of the user during work. Besides, the preceding desktop is provided with a circular hole for being passed through by wires such as lead wires, telephone wires and signal wires so that the display, the mouse and the telephone can be placed on the desktop. Hence, it is a problem that has to be overcome is how to utilize the circular hole for locating the clamping base and being passed through by the wires.